Into The Darkness
by Your Basic Girl
Summary: Amy Rose has been through a lot, but not through Hell... Yet. When she finds her best friend and crush kissing, she turns away everyone who cares from depression. But maybe just one, and this one just may change her life, Forever! ShadowXAmy SonicXOCTimber Blood, Cutting, Read At Own Risk!


"Amy?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Blaze."

"Nooo..."

"Rouge?"

"You're so wrong. Not even close." A male voice explained. "Tell you what, I'll give you a hint. This girl is unique, imaginative, amazing... Her eyes light up each night when she sees one of her friends. Her voice sounds like an angel-"

"Now how do I know what an angel sounds like?"

"You should know what you sound like, Timber..."

"Me?" A light blue female questioned, shocked. "It's me isn't it?"

"Maybe..." He replied with a grin.

Timber looked at the blue hedgehog with a straight face. "Why me? I'm so.. well...-"

"Original?"

"That's not what I was gonna say."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I, umm..."

"Exactly, what I mean, Tim. You're so different then others. You don't compliment yourself as other girls do. I think that's something that shows out in you. You try to help others then rather help yourself. It's almost like you care about people more then yourself."

"It's not just that. It's guilt that comes along with it. It's some-what like it would eat me alive if I could have helped someone when I was helping myself. Even if it's just groceries and they're struggling, I have to help."

"And that's what makes you special."

"I'm not special, Sonic. I'm just another girl-"

"Not your not." He insisted. "You're not just an another girl, so stop tell yourself that. You're worth more then the trashy girl with her junk hanging out. You're worth more then the girl that tells everyone she's the best out of anyone. You're worth more then I am to me..."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's the truth, Timber."

"Truth?" Amy Rose heard from outside of the guest bedroom in Tail's Workshop. "Truth...?" She repeated. _'What does he mean truth?'_

Curiosity made Amy reach for the door handle, and try to pull it. But it was locked. _'How am I going to see what they are doing now?__'_ She thought. She bent down and looked through the key hole, where she could barely see them, and watched as they slowly moved closer to each other as if they were going to kiss.

"No!"

And that's when Amy's heart crumbled. Their lips touched. The pink hedgehog fell to her knees, shocked. _'Sonic, Timber, kissed? No that had to be someone else. Timber wouldn't be with Sonic alone, would she?'_ Questions roamed her mind as she tried to get up, but she felt weak. Weaker then she has ever felt. She leaned over and laid on the door. _'What just happened?' _She asked herself, never to know what she had just saw.

"I got to go..." A female voice from the room told. "I'll see you later."

"Timb-"

"Bye Sonic."

Footsteps came closer to the door. Amy didn't hear them and stayed still, until Timber opened the door, and she fell into the room, in open sight.

"Amy?" Timber asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I do- don't know..." She responded. "I don't know..."

"Ames?' Sonic said, as he got up from the chair in the room and walked over to the door where Timber was standing. "Were you spying on us?"

"N- no." She denied, lying.

"Then what are you doing by this door?"

"I- I" She stuttered. "Okay..."

"Okay what?"

"You want to know the truth, Sonikku? I heard you talking to Timber, and got curious. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, so I looked through the key hole and saw you kissing her."

"That gives you no reason to spy on us because you heard me talking to her."

"I was just curious."

"But Amy-"

"Just let it go, Sonic." The light blue hedgehog stated. "It's not worth it."

The blue blur rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms on his chest. "Sheez, this really gets old."

Amy stared at Sonic, before noticing Timber holding out a hand to help her up. She grabbed Timber's hand and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Sonic and Timber."

"It's fine Amy. Just please don't do it again." Timber responded, adding a smile.

"I won't."

And with that, Amy darted out of Tail's Workshop hiding tears behind her eyes, and a sad expression beyond her smile to an unknown destination.

Is it good? I hope so, I worked my but off on this! ^_^ Please review if you want this to continue, if not don't review. But if you don't but you do want it too, I want cause I will think it sucks. But that's all for now. See ya!

Timber The Hedgehog


End file.
